Zukia's Relations
Zukia Tojiro's Relationships *'Family': Killed them all due to the fact that they sold him into slavery to the kuchki family. * Umi: He treats her like a servant and constantly talks down to her. He says his only reason for having her around is due to her Kido knowledge. *'Ursa': He is her third seat officer. Unlike her superior Umi she is not as weak and obedient as her. Also she seems to be physically stronger though her knowledge of Kido is nowhere near her level. Her Zanpakutō's spirit is named Barbossa (though its not the actually spirit of the famous spanish pirate of the same name). So far the release command has not been seen though her sword allows her to control a purple/ pinkish mist which causes her victims to have horrific hallucinations. *'Tōshirō Hitsugaya': Zukia holds Toshiro in high regard due to him being such a young Captain. When they first fought Zukia copied his abilities which Toshiro found to be a highly useful ability. *'Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai': Zukia is highly fearful of the 1st Divison Captain mainly due to his predecessor Aizen who was a traitor and he fears that Yammamoto thinks the same of him. However later during their battle in one of the abandoned arenas Yammamotto reveals that he has always respected Zukia and dosen't view him the same way as he views Aizen. During their battle Zukia copied Yammamoto's Zanpakutō. *'Mayuri Kurotsuchi': They have a mutual hatred for one another. Mayuri hates Zukia for his lack of interest in science and Zukia hates Mayuri for his love of science. However Zukia finds Nemu (Mayuri's daughter) to be extremley attractive which angers Mayuri even more. *'Retsu Unohana': Since both are Kido masters they train together alot. They also occasionally have tea in the 4th Divison garden together. Zukia has also copied her Zanpakutō. *'Kenpachi Zaraki': Both of them love a good fight so they get along fairly well despite Zukia having a Kido type Zanpakutō. Yachiru also seems to like him and tries to ride on his back which Kenpachi finds commical. *'Shunsui Kyōraku' : They are drinking partners and womanize together when no one is looking which Nano finds annoying. Nano even slaped Zukia when he was peeping in the 8th Divison ladie's room. *'Soifon': Zukia also dislikes Sofoin commonly calling her a lesbian bitch (mainly due to her infatuation with Yoruichi). Also he is extremely jealous of her because he has never won a hand-to-hand battle with her. They battle recentley at the Special Forces compound where he managed to copy Suzimebachi. *'Byakuya Kuchki': Zukia has a high ammount of respect for Byakuya due to the fact that he used to work for the Kuchki Clan as a child when his parents sold him. Byakuya was the one who trained him and when it came time for Zukia's the Captains Test Byakuya was the first to reccomend him. Even though they are both Captains he commonly calls him Byakuya-sama. Zukia uses Senbon Zakura in many of his battles saying it's an honor to wield the same sword as his master. *'Ichigo Kurosaki': He has never formally met Ichigo but he was able to copy Zangetsu because he hid in the shadows while Ichigo fought Aizen. *'Shuhei Hisagi': Zukia's crush, he is so infatuated with Hisagi that he often tries to get him to have sex with him but has failed every time. *'Izuru Kira': Another person that Zukia has a crush on, he calls Izuru his cute emo which constantly annoys him. *'Ren Yamatoro': Doesent really pay attention to him. He has no idea that Ren is in love with him. *'Hide Yamatoro': Shows her minimal respect as the new Captain of the 2nd Divsion *'Amatarou Omaha': He respects her to a decent degree and finds her to be a highly powerful combatant. *'Daisuke Kaoru': They don't know much about each other. *'Ushiko Touka': They don't know much about each other. * Ichiro: He highly dislikes Ichiro due to his uplifting attitude. Ichiro has tried befriending Zukia on several occassions only to be attacked by Zukia's corpse puupets in retaliation.